After the Deathly Hallows
by Ray. Zeng
Summary: Two days after the war at Hogwarts its time to celebrate! What could go wrong? Voldemort's gone, unless it involves azkaban...


At the Burrow lay an exhausted Harry, along with Ron and Hermione

(This is no the true thing by Joanne Rowling or her ideas)

Two days after the war at Hogwarts school…

At the Burrow lay an exhausted Harry, along with Ron and Hermione. The Weaslys accommodated them after the fighting to settle down and to assure them, that the previous events were not a long dream, with the fact that are in a Voldemort and Death eater free world.

Mrs Weasly was feeding the chickens and Mr Weasly was at the Ministry as usual, the other Weaslys were at home degnoming the garden. Ginny was at home because Hogwarts was temporary closed for renovation ,cleaning the mess and setting up memorials.

Suddenly an owl flew into the lounge room and landing on Harry's lap. He removed an envelope from its beak.

'For once I get a decent amount of money!' holding up a 50 pound note, which uncle Vernon had sent him on congratulating him on the defeat of Voldemort, and a reward for Harry going away and never coming back.

'So that's what it looks like'. Said Ron looking surprised. But Harry wasn't going to let Ron keep the note as he did with Harry's fifty-pence piece in first year. It was valuable.

Hermione opened the daily prophet and then her eyes stared at the page in horror.

Then they saw why: "World's third dangerous wizard breaks out!" with a picture of a crazy looking wizard laughing underneath the head line.

Ron and Hermione turned from the paper to Harry.

'What am I supposed to do? Aparate and disaparate all over the world to find him?'

'Well…no that wasn't what I had in mind Harry. I just wanted to say be on your guard for now.'

Harry always thought of Hermione being his over concerned mother.

'Why not we go to celebrate the fall of Voldemort' said Ron, who had at last used his proper name at last. 'But the date hasn't been confirmed yet…' Just as Ron finished his younger sister, Ginny dashed into the lounge room hugging, before noticing that Hermione and Ron was also in the room. Looking slightly embarrassed she showed them a letter she received from Mr Weasly that the celebrations were held tomorrow and they were to travel by a portkey at Luna's place.

Feeling bored they went to help Mrs Weasly and the others to degnome the garden after the protesting, that they were fine.

But they made a big mistake. They have to do endless hours of degnoming and being worked like house elves except they aren't elves and that they don't get satisfied.

After Mrs Weasly checked the garden ten times for gnomes, they went back in looking tired. While they were drinking some cold butter beer to cool down, then Mr Weasly came in looking more dirty than usual. Especially covered with bits of poo.

'Sorry Molly. Problem with those pipes. Even the flumpers couldn't fix it.'

'Plumbers you mean?' corrected Harry.

'Erm… yeah plumbers. We had to put a complex counter jinx on it to stop it leaking. I bet it's one of Mundungus's old tricks again.'

'AND JUST GO AND CLEAN YOURSELF' shouted Mrs Weasly who cannot cope the smell anymore.

The next day they took a port key to Hogwarts. It was an impressive sight. There were food, drinks, a platform, and cloth covering something tall and solid.

'Hi Harry' said Luna in her usual dreamy voice.

'How's it going?'

'Great. Were fixing the house after half of it was blown up by death eaters.'

'The Quibber?'

'Well. That's put on hold because the house…'

She walked to her dad feeling slightly angry.

'Harry you look kinda bad.'

'I have a very bad feeling about the celebrations' muttered Harry.

'Is Voldemort reborn?!' suggested Ron.

'No but it kind of bad. Then a deep voice of Kinglsey said 'Attention everybody. As the minister of magic, I present this statue to Harry, whom defeated or a better way of saying this, killed Lord Voldemort once and for all.'

The cloth concealing the statue behind the stage lifted itself up revealing a golden statue of Harry holding a real elder wand and stepping on a real preserved body of Voldemort. The ministry also told Harry that the wand was stuck on using a permanent sticking charm.

'A magnificent piece of work! I wish Fred survived for another two days to see this.' Said George in disappointment.

'And we owe a big thanks to - protego maximum!' before Kingsley can finish he cast the shield spell to avoid the killing curse from hitting him.

Harry looked behind him. It was that crazy man from the daily prophet except he was real and he was riding on his very own customised broom, the Durken rulz one million.

'And that's not all! I have more fun installed for you and especially after I get my "new" wand!'

'Run to the portkeys for your life!' shouted Kingsley at the crowd. People then frantically ran towards the portkeys.

Blocked by the others, all the portkeys were either been used by the others or been deactivated by Durken's spell, leaving the Weaslys and the minister with Durken.

'Oh well. Guess the show will start with you guys only…'

'Stupefy!' said Kingsley as he shot a stunning spell.

Durken dodged the spell and flew higher.

'You're not going anywhere Durken!'

'I not going away. I'm going to bomb your face!'

Durken swooped down and released what looked like a crystals, with a yellow mist inside, from the broom's extra undercarriage. .

Kinsley ran from the balls and then shot another stunning spell at Durken which hit a crystal ball instead which caused all the others surrounding it, to explode with a tremendous force that the stage was a huge crater and a survived crystal was zooming towards Kingsley's face.

The Weasly's were hiding behind the statue of Harry, as if the statue were their only protection against the Durken. Harry just watched Kingsley hopelessly shoot stunning spells at Durken, who was dive bombing Kingsley with crystal balls.

Half an hour later….

'NOOOOO. My bombs! They ran out!'

'About time you run out! Turbulano!' shouted Kingsley. A blue light came and surrounded Durken's broom, and it started vibrating violently.

'One thing that muggle passengers on an aeroplane hates. Air turbulence.'

'When will you ever stop studying on STUPID MUGGLES!'

'NEVER!'

From behind the statue Harry heard Hermione whisper to him: 'Don't just stand there Harry. Do something!'

'Fine I'll do something.'

Harry had and Idea…

'STUPEFY! And watch me!' shouted Durken!

'Can you just finish me off!' Harry attracted Durken's attention..

'I am about to. I have studied the recent events of Voldemort and I have found a way to gain power like this….. EXPELLIARMUS!'

Harry's wand flew a yard away from him.

'And now for the elder wand. Since I have taken the power against your will all I need to do is Accio elder wand!'

But nothing happened.

'Accio forcefullus ELDERWAND!'

'Done yet?!'

'Accio maximum EL-DER-WAN-D!'

'One million years later!'

'ACCIO TOTALIS ELDERWAND!!'

'It's no use Durken. The wand's been stuck on using a permanent sticking charm. So why not leave it alone.

'IT'S TIME TO DIE POTTY BOY! Avada kedavra!'

'Expelliarmus!' said harry who picked up his wand in time.

'ANTI-EXPELLIARMUS!'

'Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!'

'ANTI-EXPELLIARMUS! ANTI-EXPELLI…'

Loosing his voice, Durken was unable to block the second spell and was disarmed.

Harry pointed his wand at Durken's wand and said: Portus! Azkan! One way!'

Durken's wand was turned into a one way port key and as soon as he retrieved it he was at Azkaban.

'That was annoying enough.'

After being cast a counter jinx on Kingsley concluded as normal.

'That's one big idiot gone. And thanks for listening.' It appeared that only Hermione, the Weasly's and Harry were listening.

Mean while in one of the Azkaban court rooms….

'You are sentenced life in jail.'

'I expected that.'

'While having you happiness sucked out by your cell mate. A dementor.'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!'

'Take him away!'

'NOOO! I can explain!'

'You explain nothing! And enjoy the stay.'

The next day Hermione packed her bead bag and apparated to Australia in search of her parents while Ron and Harry just went on as usual as if nothing ever happened at the celebrations. It was quite bad without Hermione because they got nothing to talk about.

For the next few months, Ron kept accusing Harry of kissing Ginny.

'It's not like were gonna get married or something….' But then Harry had second thoughts about it. It could be good because Voldemort's gone. No weird dreams, no visions, no tendency to kill innocent people, and most of all his scar didn't burn. Every thing was fine….

'UNLESS I GET OUT OF THIS DEMENTED PLACE TO KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ME! MUAHAHAHA-cough- h-cough-a!!' screamed Durken. Sensing Druken's laughter the dementor sucked some more happiness out of him.


End file.
